satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Ipos Kabakoff
Ipos Kabakoff is a demon who runs a bar called Thirsties. Despite multiple warnings from Heaven over the years telling him to cut contact with Satan, Ipos continues to remain one of his leader's most reliable informants, even as the End of Days draws near. He was also Satan's closest co-conspirator leading up to the Fall. Appearance Ipos is tall, broad-shouldered, and very muscular. His skin is a warm, light brown and he is naturally a brunet. Before the Fall, Ipos had a full head of brown hair. Sometime after, he cut most of it off into a mohawk and dyed the strip blond. The shape of his face is long and rectangular. His eyes are thin and almond-shaped, and his irises are a bright amber. His brows are thick and dyed a dark red. Ipos has two lower lip piercings and three silver cuffs on each ear. On his upper back, he has a tattoo of a winged wheel. In biblical texts, a hundred-eyed wheel is the physical form Ophanim angels take around the throne of God. It can be assumed Ipos was a part of this celestial order before the Fall. Ipos also has a large, jagged scar across his chest that he normally covers up. He received this wound during the Fall from his former commander Archangel Jophiel, per Archangel Michael's request of all defectors being treated as traitors. While angels and demons can heal themselves and erase scarring from their bodies, Ipos interestingly chose to keep his for reasons unspecified in the comic. Personality True to accounts of him in the Lesser Key of Solomon, Ipos is an extremely elusive demon. He is organized and well-versed in running businesses. He has opened numerous establishments over the centuries, all of which fronted as harmless human ventures, and most of which remained undiscovered by Heaven. Ipos never stays in one place too long, and has never been known as an easy person to find. Because of Ipos's social prowess and wanderlust, he has been able to travel the world and create a massive underground network of informants and spies, mostly used to aid Satan's victory in the End. Ipos also does his own personal share of collecting information for Satan's cause. He rules out possible dangers or hindrances for Satan while also finding openings or possible deals that he can make to skew the win in their favor. Like Satan, Ipos despises humans and sees them as lesser beings. He feels kinship solely toward angels and demons. Ipos has proved his loyalty indisputable toward his Fallen family and friends. He has been informing Satan for years despite knowing the repercussions of defying Heaven's laws, and stood unwavering in the face of his death sentence. History Ipos first met Lucifer in Heaven when he was first joining Archangel Jophiel's army. Although Ipos' training under Jophiel did not start until the next day, Ipos was eager to start contributing to God's army and asked Lucifer if he could help in search for the culprit who ruined the Garden of Eden.When Lucifer asked who Ipos thought was the perpetrator, Ipos voiced his suspicions about Lucifer. Lucifer confirmed Ipos was in fact right, but instead of thinking of him as a traitor Ipos, was relieved because he too hated humans. Ipos then became a trusted friend of Lucifer's and was one of the angels helping direct the others during the Fall. Plot Natalie encounters Ipos at his bar, Thirsties, when she is attempting to buy a drink. He then mocks her due the fact that she is obviously underage and doesn't belong. Natalie proceeds to down her drink and, because she can't hold her alcohol, almost immediately enters a drunken stupor. She tells Ipos she has some business at the back of the establishment. He asks Sheila to show her the way, even though he knows she shouldn't be back there. Natalie then ends up getting herself into a fight with Pax. He makes his way to the back as well and engages in a brief conversation with Lucifer, in which he finds out just how long he and Natalie have been contracted. This makes Ipos immediately break off the fight. Ipos then takes Lucifer and Natalie to a more private room to discuss what Lucifer came for. Ipos gives him information on the various horseman, particularly War, and they go on their way. Later on, Uriel and the other angels find out about Ipos giving aid to Lucifer and completely destroy the bar. They also kill Ipos and Sheila in the process. Relationships Sheila Seelendfreund - The two have been long time friends and business partners for centuries. Ipos cares for Sheila immensely, and seems to take slights to her disability more personally than she does. Pax Madan - While Ipos tolerates Pax and enjoys his business, he considers him to be a nuisance more than anything. Satan - Ipos is extremely loyal to Satan and the two are very close. He was Lucifer's first supporter and has always been willing to go great lengths for him. Quotes Trivia * Ipos is a 'Prince of Hell', which really just means he's a general in Satan's army. * In the Lesser Key of Solomon, the demon Ipos was known to make people "witty and valiant". Ipos' most recent establishment was a bar called Thirsties. Alcohol can make someone funnier or braver, if they drink enough. * The last name Ipos used when he was among humans was Kabakoff. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Minor Characters